Arcane Wizard
"Klaatu Barada Nikto!" The Arcane Wizard, called Arcane Tower on the iPhone version, is a Level 4 Magic tower in the original Kingdom Rush, with a decent range and the highest damage-per-shot out of any tower. Its spells include Teleport, which instantly moves a group of enemies backwards on the path, and Death Ray, which instantly disintegrates any enemy regardless of health or resistance. Compared to the other Level 4 Mage Tower, the Sorcerer Mage, the Arcane Wizard tends to be better at cleaning up enemies, but lacks a reliable crowd control, like the Sorcerer's Elemental, though this is slightly negated by the Teleport Skill. Description : "Arcane wizards focus on altering reality; as well as shooting the deadliest magical ray known to man." The Arcane Wizard is a true powerhouse. Its high-damage, channelled spell can one-hit most smaller monsters and make short work of other enemies with high HP or armor, be it on the ground or in the air. It also harnesses the power of the most deadly ray known to man: the Death Ray, which can turn any monster to dust in one hit. It's first available in The Citadel. Tactics *A drawback of the Arcane Wizard is its slow rate of fire combined with a lack of crowd control. Groups of fast enemies, such as Winter Wolves, can quickly run out of attack range, only recieving 1-2 hits each. *Try to place Arcane Mages away from the entrance of the level; their Teleport spell is useless there! *Altough Teleport isn't very good in holding fast units back, slow & powerful units can sometimes be held back more by a Teleport spell then by barracks units. *Teleport sometimes kicks in at inconvenient times: for example, when a Big Bertha just launches a cluster bomb. Try to keep these towers away from each other, as an Arcane Mage isn't nearly as useful when dealing with groups as a Big Bertha. *Thinking in advance, you can place Arcane Wizards in a way that a 'Teleport chain' is created; when a group of units is teleported back by the tower nearest to the exit, an Arcane Mage which overlaps in range with the Arcane Mage who just teleported can now Teleport these units even further and so on. This does require some luck to work, however. *A fully upgraded Death Ray costs 750g: comparatively, a fully upgraded Polymorph costs 600g but is way less powerful. This makes it easy when you have to choose between upgrading one of these two. *Death Ray and Teleport cannot target Bosses. *Figuring out a boss's route and placing mutiple Arcane Towers down can be effective to kill the boss, as bosses are slow, have no magic resistace and a lot of healh, and Arcane Wizards have very high DPS. Spells Death Ray "Avada Kedavra!" '' The deadliest ray known to man, capable of disintegrating any enemy into dust with a 100% accuracy and chance. Health, physical armor, magical resistance or unit size do not influence these odds; once fired, the Death Ray is a 1-hit KO. To compensate for this power, the spell is the most expensive in whole Kingdom Rush and suffers from a lengthy cooldown, although this can be fixed through upgrades. Bosses are immune to Death Ray. The Death Ray is a very good method for takng out durable enemies such as Yetis or Magma Elementals. ''Death Ray statistics: *Grade 1: (350g) 1-hit K.O, cooldown of 20 seconds *Grade 2: (200g) 1-hit K.O, cooldown of 18 seconds *Grade 3: (200g) 1-hit K.O, cooldown of 16 seconds Teleport : "Space is merely a perception, a concern for mortal men." Manipulation the very essence of time and space, Arcane Mages can teleport groups of enemies back along the path, slowing them down. However, the distance over which they are teleported is random, making the spell somewhat unreliable. Higher grades increase the number of enemies teleported, but do not influence cooldown or teleport distance. Bosses cannot be teleported. This spell is quite useful when use to teleport back enemies who are getting very close to passing through. When used in conjunction with the Rangers Hideout's Wrath of the Forest, it becomes even more effective. '' Teleport statistics: *Grade 1: (300g) Teleports a group of max. 4 enemies. 10 second cooldown. *Grade 2: (100g) Teleports a group of max. 5''' enemies. 10 second cooldown. *Grade 3: (100g) Teleports a group of max. '''6 enemies. 10 second cooldown Related Upgrades * Spell Reach: increases range of the Mage Tower * Arcane Shatter: Each magical attack destroys a portion of the enemy's physical armor on hit (-1 armor level each hit) * Hermetic Study: -10% cost for building and upgrading Mage towers **Adjusted Lvl 4 upgrade cost: 270g (-30g) *'Empowered Magic': Increases damage by ~15% **Enhanced damge: 88-161 (+12/+21) *'Slow Curse:' Each hit slows the enemy for 1/2 its speed for 1 sec Related Achievements '' Dust to Dust'' Disintegrate 50 or more enemies using the Death Ray over multiple battles. Beam me up Scotty Teleport 250 or more enemies over multiple battles. Quotes *''Avada Kedavra!'' *''You shall not pass!'' *''Klaatu Barada Nikto!'' See also *Mage Tower *Adept Tower *Wizard Tower *Sorcerer Mage Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers